A network is a group of devices connected to each other. The Open System Interconnection (OSI) is a conceptual networking model for a network that standardizes the communication functions without regard to the underlying internal structure and technology. The OSI model comprising seven ‘layers’ each representing a controlled hierarchy where information is passed from one layer to the next creating a blueprint for how information is passed from physical electrical impulses all the way to applications supported by the network. A layer 2 (L2) network is built to run on the physical layer, OSI layer 1 (L1). L2 networks offer lower costs by only requiring switching, which means no routing gear is necessary. L2 networks also offer low latency as compared to a layer 3 (L3) network, which is built to run on an L2 network. L2 networks may be limited in size due to an increase in broadcast traffic creating congestion and thus decreasing network efficiency. A forwarding device, such as a network switch, applied to an L2 network forwards a data frame according to an address table. The address table is established according to a Media Access Control (MAC) address.